I need your help
by Breyton2009
Summary: One shot. I really suck at summaries, it starts off with Jesse and chloe talk but I can assure you it ends with beca and chloe. my first attempt for writing this. please read and review if you wish too thank you if you like I will put up my other two one shots i have written.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is my first attempt at writing a beca/chloe story. I have been reading alot of them lately and thought I would give it a try. Hopefully its okay if so I will keep writing to them.

Summary: One-shot. Chloe is in love with Beca but can't seem to tell her, she can't talk to Aubrey because she doesn't like Beca, so she goes to Jesse, Beca's best friend, who just so happens to have a thing for Aubrey. Will they beable to help each other with their little problem or will they chicken out? Sometimes you will ask for help in the most unexpected person.

Pairings: Beca/Chloe, Jesse/Aubrey

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters nor the movie because if I did the ending of the movie would be very different.

Chloe didn't know what to do about a certain problem of hers. She didn't want to talk to Aubrey about it because one it has to do with Beca and second her best friend don't like Beca. Maybe just maybe Jesse can help with her little problem.

"So you see that's why I need your help. You and Beca are like best buddies and I just really, really like her but she can't seem to take all the subtle hints to get her attention."

Jesse could definately understand Chloe's little problem, because he too has a certain problem. He couldn't talk to Beca about it because one it has to do with Aubrey and second Beca would laugh in his face, say something sarcastic; because she can't stand Aubrey. Maybe just maybe Jesse could help Chloe if she agrees to help him too.

Jesse thinks for a moment before answering. He noticed the pleading looks in Chloe, who always seemed confident in everything she does especially with people so maybe Beca is a bigger deal than the rest of those people she has been with, maybe the bubbly redhead is in love with his best friend. After all, Jesse wants Aubrey as much as Chloe wants Beca, but Aubrey wouldn't give him a chance or so he believes.

"I don't really see why you need my help. I see how Beca is around you she won't say no."

"Oh and how would you know?" Chloe asked intrigued to know the answer.

Jesse with a knowingly smile answers. "I really don't know maybe you should just ask her yourself." He says as if that was the most obvious thing to do. "Besides I need your help seeing as how you know a certain blonde."

Chloe thinks for a moment than it dawns on her who this blonde is, it had to be Aubrey. Only days ago did her best friend reveal she has been crushing on Jesse, so why wouldn't she tell her about Beca?

"You have a thing for Aubrey!" She yells out excitedly. "I would have guessed Beca seeing as how you two are all buddy buddy." She says all of a sudden thinking about the attempts at Jesse getting Beca.

"I did at first." Jesse admits noticing Chloe's expression change. "But than Beca told me I was barking up the wrong tree and that I should grow a pair and ask Aubrey out."

Chloe laughs at what Jesse said. "Yeah that's Beca for ya, I'll see you later.''

"Where you going?" He asked knowing exactly where she was going.

Chloe smiles knowingly. "I'm growing a pair just so you know I think you should ask Aubrey out you won't be disappointed." She says with a wink walking away towards Beca's.

Jesse smiles like a schoolboy with his very first crush. He saw how Chloe's eyes light when she says Beca's ame. He hopes it works out for them. They really would make a good couple.

Meanwhile after her little pep talk or whatever it was with Jesse, she made her way to Beca's dorm with a new confidence. She, Chloe Beale, is ready to tell Beca how she really feels about her granted this all came about from the most unexpected person.

_You can do this. _Chloe thought to herself knocking on the brunette's door.

Beca opened the door with a big goofy smile. "Hey Chloe whats up?" She asking noticing how nervous she was. _Its just me why would she be nervous to see me? Oh god I hope I was never obvious on how I feel about her. _She thought to herself.

"Just came to see you because well you know...to hang out and talk or something." She says working up the courage to tell her.

"Since when does Chloe Beale not let herself in already. You should know I would want to hang out with you. Besides I always love your company." She says with a wink.

Chloe blushes walking in. "Of course you love my company or maybe you just love to look at all this." She says pointing to her body.

"Um maybe." Beca admits looking away hoping Chloe didn't notice her flushed cheeks. _Jeez could I be anymore obvious, she's straight and I'm well Chloe intoxified, damn she's so beautiful. _She thinks to herself only to be turned face to face inches apart causing her to go weak in the knees from being so close.

Chloe is feeling the same way, before she chickens out she brings her hands to Beca's face looking deeply in her eyes.

"Remember no matter what I'll always be your friend but please forgive for what I'm about to do, okay?"

Beca gazes into her eyes, not sure if what is about to happens is real, but before she knew it Chloe is kissing her. The kiss started slow, gentle even. At first Chloe thought she made a mistake by being so bold but a few seconds later Beca is kissing her back. Just as they pull away the brunette brings Chloe in for another kiss. This time it showed more passion. It esculated further til Beca had the redhead up against the door. Neither wanted to stop as they pull apart their eyes are filled with desire and love.

"I think we should I mean if you want..."

Beca cuts her off. "I want you so and just so you I love you...your aca-mazing."

Chloe smiles. "I love you too." She says leading Beca to the bed.

Their clothes went everywhere in a matter of seconds ready to just feel connected to express their love for one another. It was for both of them yearned, wanted and need. Luckily Kimmy-Jin was not there, because for the rest of the night the two new found lovers would be rocking the house all night.

the end

A/N: I hope this was okay. If you want a second part to find out if Aubrey said yes to Jesse than I will write it. Like I said before this is my first attempt at writing these characters and I hope at least I did good with the characters.


	2. Chapter 2- Jesse asks Aubrey out

A/N: thank you all for the wonderful reviews and favoriting my stories as well. Here is the next part to this story. I realize that this part is a little bit shorter. mistakes all mine

Part 2: Jesse asks Aubrey out

Chloe got the girl, but will Jesse get the girl too? Maybe Beca was right he should just grow a pair, but this is Aubrey Posen! He was your average joe and she was so out of his league or some people thought.

Jesse texted Beca. _I can't do this!_

Moments later Beca texted back. _Dude, yes you can just go for it you have nothing left to loose, if she says no she says no._

Jesse takes a deep breath making his way to Aubrey and Chloe's room. A nice guy like Jesse deserves someone but some believe for a girl like Aubrey he wouldn't be good enough.

Chloe opens the door to see a nervous Jesse. "About time you make your way here. Come on in Aubrey will be here shortly." She informs him going back to her room.

Jesse could hear giggling from the bedroom. He laughed to himself, Beca is really giggling he knew all along that they really do belong together. He just hoped he could have a happy ending as well with one Miss Aubrey Posen.

Aubrey walks in to see Jesse laughing, she couldn't help but smile to herself. Suddenly she felt like she had to throw up. That would be more embarrassing since she's been crushing on him since she first saw him hanging out with Beca. _Get a hold of yourself your Aubrey Posen for aca-sakes. _She thought to herself. "Hi Jesse what brings you here? Beca is a little preoccuppied at the moment."

"I can hear but I didn't come looking for her." Jesse says fidgeting with his hands than looks up at the blonde. "I came here to see you actually to see if um...Aubrey will you go out with me?" He asked finally letting it all out.

Aubrey had no idea what came over her just when she thought she was calm; a sudden familiar feeling started forming in her stomach to her throat.

"Oh god be right back." She answers rushing to the bathroom.

"Not the reaction I was expecting." Jesse mutters to himself feeling a little rejected so he just walks out.

Aubrey washes herself up hoping Jesse didn't go anywhere. "I'm so sorry I hope I didn't-" She starts to say but stops in mid-sentence. "Damn it he probably thought the question made me sick or something."

Aubrey always hated that nervous vomit when she was overworked or anxious about really didn't want to hear anymore noise coming from Chloe's room so she left to take a walk to anywhere but here.

Jesse went back to his room, puts on a movie to forget what a fool he made of himself. He pulled out his phone to text Beca on what happened than decided not too seeing as how she was 'busy'.

"This sucks." Jesse says outloud. "Okay sixteen candles cheer me up."

Just before the opening credits started, there was a knock on the door. He paused the movie to answer it.

"Oh hi your not going to vomit on me now are you?" Jesse asked half-serious, half-joking. "I'm sorry...its okay if you don't want to go out with me, I understand. Although you would be missing out." He says as a matter of factly.

"I know how that looked but you have to believe me it had nothing to do with you well just a little." Aubrey admits than sees the hurt in Jesse's face. "Not what you think you see I had a feeling what you were going to ask and when I'm nervous I tend to well ya know." She explains about why she got suddenly sick.

Jesse is still a little confused. "Oh I just thought you were just replused by me." He replies sarcastically.

"No!" Aubrey answers quickly. "Ask me again."

"Ask what again?" Aubrey gives him 'you know exactly what I am talking about' look. "Man, you really are something. Would you go out with me?"

"Yes." Aubrey says with a smile, looks over at his bed. "Oh my aca-god I love this movie, can I watch with you?"

"Sure, you like popcorn?"

"Duh, you can't watch a movie without popcorn."

"Thank you at least someone gets it. I think its going to be a great night, don't you think?" He asked.

Aubrey smiles. "Do you even have to ask, lets get to it."

the end

Hope it was okay. there you have the second part. I didn't know how else to end it so hope it was okay.


End file.
